tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Attack of the Mega Leo
Handlung Vor 7 Jahren...in Japan Raph:Der Raster...eine Digitale Welt.Ich wollte visuel darstellen wie sich formations Kluster durch einen Computer bewegen.Wie würden sie aussehen?Wie Schiffe?Mottoräder?Während schaltkreise wie Autobahnen.Ich träumte immer wieder von einer Welt von der ich dachte ich würde sie nie Sehen.Und dann eines Tages... Flynn:Bist du reingekommen. Raph:Hehehe richtig Kumpel.Ich bin rein gekommen Im Haus von Flynn Raph:Also da war ein Tapferer Kämpfer. Flynn:Ratchet Raph:Richtig.Ich brauchte 2 Helfer die das für mich mit dem Raster erledigen Flynn:Ratchet und Tron Raph:Ja.Richtig ich konnte das Ganze nicht alleine machen doch eines Tages..geschah etwas...ein Wunder Flynn:(Flüstert)was ist passiert? Raph:Ja?Nein.Das muss bis zum nächstem mal warten.Wie wärs sollen wir morgen irgend etwas machen? Flynn:Na klar Raph:Auf wiedersehen *Raph geht nun* 10 Stunden Später Flynn:Er kommt...er hats versprochen 1 Minute Später Flynn flüchtet nun mit seinem Mottorad *eine Polizei entdeckt ihn* Polizei:Alle einheiten ein verdächtiger auf der straße alle mann her Flynn überholt nun alle Autos die Polizei kommt immer näher Flynn überholt ein LKW und die Polizei sieht ihn nicht mehr Flynn rast nun ganz schnell weg 4 Minuten Später Bei seinem Zuhause wieder Flynn:Was ist hast du dich verlaufen alan? Alan:Du gehst nicht ans Telefon wie geht es dir? Flynn:Mir geht es gut und dir? Alan:Auch...hör mal ich habe herausgefunden wo sich Raph aufhält Flynn:Und woher weisst du das? Alan:Er ging letztens ans Telefon dran ich habe alles gefragt wo er ist wie es ihm geht.Er ist in New York City Flynn:New york?Toller aufenthalts platz Alan:Hier sind die Koordinaten bitte...bringe ihn zurück Flynn:Denkst du ich komm einfach so dahin?Natürlich bring ich ihn zurück Alan:Das wär doch mal was 3 Stunden Später In New York Flynn ist angekommen und sucht alles ab er ist nun in der Kanalisation Bei den Turtles Raph:Hey Leude wollen wir villeicht spazieren?Mir ist sehr Langweilig Karai:Okay gehen wir Bei Flynn Flynn:Ok wenn er hier nirgendwo ist hat sich alan vertan Bei den Turtles und Karai Donnie:Unglaublich das Leo fort ist Mikey:Bitte lass das thema wir alle vermissen ihn Raph hört nun stimmen von Flynn Flynn:Hier muss er doch sein...irgendwo Raph:Hört ihr das? Donnie:Nein Raph:Gehen wir nach Links *Raph sieht nun Flynn* Raph:Flynn?Ist lange her... Flynn:Du hast keine Ahnung Raph geht zu Flynn Raph:Du..du bist hier Flynn:Ich bin hier Raph:Wie bist du hier hin gekommen? Flynn:Du hast alan angerufen er hat mich informiert Raph:Wir essen bald...und dann reden wir Donnie:Wow das ist schräg woher kennst du ihn? Raph:Das sag ich beim essen 10 Minuten Später Bei den Turtles in der Küche Die turtles karai und Flynn essen nun Karai:Wie alt bist du jetzt Flynn? Raph:Hm du müsstest 16 sein oder? Flynn:Ja 16 Raph:Freundin?Hund? Flynn:Keines vom beidem bisher 1 Minute später Sie sind nun fertig mit dem essen und sind im wohnzimmer wo die Couch ist Raph:Du müsstest auch einige fragen haben flynn? Flynn:Eigentlich nur eine Raph:Wieso ich nie zurück gekommen bin?Weil ich neue Freunde getroffen habe.Und ich konnte nicht immer bei dir sein. *Rückblende* Raph:Tron wurde von Alan für das alte System erschaffen.Ratchet war meine Erfindung.Ein Klon das eine perfekte welt erzeugen sollte.Gerade als ich dachte es könnte nicht besser werden geschah etwas unerwartetes. Flynn:Das Wunder. Raph:Das wunder.Du hast es nicht vergessen.Mutanten.Eine völlig neue Lebensform. Flynn:Und du hast sie erschaffen? Raph:Nein.Nein.Sie wurden in Mutagen getunkt und wurden zu schrecklichen dingen menschen oder tiere.Jahrhunderte lang haben wir von Göttern Geistern und Aliens geträumt von intilligenz die unsere übersteigt.Wir hatten auch noch einen Turtle aber dazu kommen wir gleich.Hier habe ich sie gefunden..Die Mutanten,Sollten mein Geschenk an die Welt sein Flynn:Was ist passiert? Raph:Shredder.Shredder ist passiert *Rückblende* Rinzler:Shredder wartet auf die Ladung Mutagen. Leo:Hör auf dir darüber sorgen zu machen Rinzler.Ich habe alles arrangiert ich habe alles unter kontrolle Shredder:Leo!Soll ich immer noch das Perfekte System erschaffen? Leo:Ja? Nun kommen jede Menge Shredder Klone und die Shredder Elite Leo:Geht! Rinzler und geht nun Leo holt seine discuse raus sie aktivieren sich Er holt den arm von seinem Gegner hoch und zerstört ihn mit seinem Discus das selbe macht er bei dem Nächstem gegner.Er schaut seine Discuse erstaunt an Der Wahre Shredder holt nun Rinzler im Würgegriff Shredder:Leo ist fehlerhaft!Du hast den falschen auf unsere seite gebracht. Nun kommen 2 Neue Shredder Klone Leo holt seine 2 Discuse und zerstört sie Rinzler:Warum?Warum? Leo kommt nun angerant und holt shredder in den armen und shredder ist auf dem Boden. Er boxt ihn nun Leo:Rinzler verschwinde! Shredder steht auf und vernichtet Leo Leo:Neein! Er ist tot Flynn:Und der Turtle hieß Leonardo? Raph:Ja Flynn:Hm Mikey:Natoll jetzt hast du es geschafft raph. *Mikey geht nun* Raph:Upps. Bei seinem Zimmer Mikey:Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen ich muss einen Klon von Leo erschaffen egal was Donnie davon hält*er geht zu Donnies Labor Mikey:Da ist ja schon die Klon maschine*er schaut sich den Computer an und liest*Klon DNA für Leo? So die arbeit ist getan einfach nur auf Okay drücken Booya kasha Der Leo Klon kommt nun vom Käfig raus Mega Leo:Ahhhhh ich kille euch alle! Mikey:Leo? Mega Leo schlägt nun Mikey bis zum Wohnzimmer weg Donnie:Was ist passiert Mikey? Mikey:Sag ich nicht. Der Mega Leo kommt nun zu denen und brüllt Mikey:Okay ich habe leo zu sehr vermisst wegen dem gerede von Raph und ich woltle einfach einen Klon erschaffen Karai:Sehr Toll gemacht Mikey Mikey:Danke Karai:Das war sarkastisch. Der Mega leo rennt nun vom Versteck weg Mikey:Ihm nach Die Turtles Flynn und Karai sind nun in der Stadt Flynn:Dort ist er.Wie sollen wir ihn aufhalten? Raph:Ich habe Kanonen dabei Flynn:Heute ist der Beste Tag meines Lebens.Gib mir 2 Karai:Mir einen Raketen Werfer Raph:Ok euch anderen geb ich noch keine donnie und mikey ihr lenkt ihn erst ab Mikey rennt nun zum Mega Leo und Donnie Kommt angesprungen und zielt auf seinem Kopf Mikey holt sein Nunchacku und trifft mega leo an den Beinen Mikey:Ähm Jungs?Und Mädl?Beeilt euch Karai kommt angesprungen mit ihrem Raketen Werfer sie schießt auf sein Gesicht Der Mega Leo fällt zu Boden und hat kein Lebenszeichen mehr Raph schießt nochmal drauf um sicher zu gehen das macht auch Flynn Flynn:Sehr gut er ist besiegt.Mit dir reden wir noch Mikey.Lasst uns nachhause gehen freunde es ist spät Alle gehen nun nachhause ENDE